EP 0 909 102 A2 discusses how to arrange a splitter assembly in a main distribution frame. In this arrangement, several splitters, consisting of circuit boards on which the necessary components are mounted, are arranged behind a field of pins serving in the termination system. There is a need for improving this type of arrangement to render it more flexible and compatible with existing facilities.
Furthermore, there exists a splitter block termed ADSL splitter block S5000 made by Corning Cables Systems that has terminating backbone subscriber and XDSL lines, each together with an electronic splitter assembly, integrated in a block.